1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental equipment and more particularly to an apparatus and methodology for the cleansing of dentures and the storing of denture cleansing material.
2. Background of the Invention
The art of denture cleaning equipment and methodology typically includes a container into which the denture is placed along with a denture cleaning material and the denture left to soak. The dentures are then hand removed and washed off and thereafter reused. Typically these include various devices to hold the denture in place and necessitating a shaking action of the container to coat the denture with the cleansing liquid. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,643 to Pellegrini, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,568,838 2,565,899 to Wilcox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,583 to Parizot and U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,443 to Kuvin. Other references illustrating means for the cleansing include U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,988 to Morse, U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,862 to Wing and U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,305. The art does not provide equipment for the effective cleansing of dentures either by providing a prewashing wherein full effective circulation of water passes over the denture. Further the art does not adequately provide for drainage of the container and frequently necessitates physically handling of the dentures during the washing process. Also the art does not provide for convenient storage and access to the denture cleansing material in association with the denture cleansing equipment.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact convenient denture washing apparatus which by design and operation effectively and efficiently cleans dentures and provides a means for the storage of denture cleansing material.